Coma
by candycloud44
Summary: Sasuke has slipped into a coma after an accident. SasuNaru, NaruSasu


Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are not mine...boo :(

Warning: Shounen-ai, fluff (?)...you be the judge of that! XD

**A/N: **Ugh, the title really sucks booty, sorry! But, I tried (not on the title but the story, that is.)! Really! -sigh- This is my first SasuNaru or NaruSasu, you can choose, it doesn't really specify. But, anywho, I hope you enjoy this cheesy piece :)

--

Darkness.

Numbness.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Absolutely _nothing._

Wait.

What was that?

It was something. Most certainly something. It _had _to be something.

The feeling was there, yes, a tingling _feeling. _It was barely a brush of something. A pinch, a poke, but it was there. It was awake, growing, rising. But barely.

It was barely _anything._

But it **was **_something._

Something to be aware of, to alert. But not something to shy away from, no. It was something to hold onto, to remember.

Because it was a _feeling_. Not a numbing pain, an ache to have something, _anything._ Because in this darkness, this _nothingness_, the incapability of knowledge, to not know, to be uncertain and unaware of the surrounding darkness, was fear. Undignified fear. This was foreign, frightening.

But that tiny tinge of feeling, the tiny tingle that wasn't quite a tiny tingle anymore, but a growing bubbling source of _something_, was _familiar_, very vaguely familiar in it's own way though it had never been touched before. This feeling was new, very, very new, but because it was _slower_ than the old memory of this feeling.

Memory.

That was something else, something filling the darkness, pushing it away.

Warmth in the memory.

A glowing warmth to light up, no that was wrong, to blow away the beaming dark abyss.

The warmth.

Hold the onto the warmth, stronger this time, more strength, enough to push.

Push.

More feeling, more familiarity.

More.

_More._

There was _more._

That sensation of boiling warmth, pushing, climbing.

Climbing higher.

Higher.

_Higher. _

And then it explodes.

Fire.

Flames of comfort kissing every limb. Such blissfulness.

Touch.

Reach and touch the flames.

Sizzle.

Burn.

Struggle.

The flames, the center of the heat, the warmth: sliding, slipping, drifting away.

No.

The darkness was coming back, pushing the heat away, hushing the light, taking the awareness, the comfort, the tingle, the feeling, that _something._

No.

Reach.

Just a touch, maybe a grip, bring the light back.

_Reach._

And then the flames, the warmth, light, all exploded. Shockwaves of energy, strength, a presence overflowed every sense with luscious delight, cleared away all but a shadow of the darkness.

A presence.

Something else was here.

_Someone _else was here.

Do you hear that?

Listen closer.

It's faint.

Barley a whisper.

Shhh….listen.

It's calling.

The light.

The light is calling.

Listen.

_Sasuke._

A name?

Strange.

_Open your eyes._

_Open your eyes, Sasuke._

Wait, that name, that sounds familiar, doesn't it? Shouldn't it?

_Open your eyes._

_Open them._

_Sasuke!_

That's an odd echo, isn't it? They don't sound anything alike.

_Sasuke._

_Wake up._

_Just wake up._

Ah…..such a wonderful voice the light had. Like sweet, warm honey. Wait. This _voice, _that was familiar too.

That voice.

It sent a new feeling running, a raging ache.

A want.

No that's wrong.

A need.

A need for that voice, that wonderful, delightful voice.

Come back.

Come back.

_Come back._

The voice, there it was again!

New goal: reach the voice.

Reach.

Stretch.

Come back.

But this light.

So blinding.

How could someone find the voice in this bright warmth?

Wait.

Warmth.

Yes, no matter how bright the light was it was still warm, it was still _comfort._

_Sasuke…..please…_

The voice was **everywhere. **All around, in every direction. Spin around and see for yourself. See the beaming light coming from every direction. Hear the voice call out from every corner, listen to it feel all the empty space.

…_..please….._

Wait, this time it was more direct.

_..please, Sasuke….._

Where was it that time? Left? Right? No. Up? Down? _Where?_

…_.for me…….please, Sasuke…._

Yes, anything for the light was a must. That voice could give any lost soul hope with it's beauty.

Listen closer now.

…_please…just this once…..for me…_

Hear that?

Yes, turn that way.

That's right.

Right there.

Look straight ahead.

You see that?

That spot?

That spot that is _so_ much brighter than the others?

Yes.

That's heart of the light.

That's the voice.

Just listen.

…_please….Sasuke…_

Reach.

See? No effort at all.

All most there.

Closer.

…_just…_

On the count of the three, hold on to the light, it'll take you home, it always does.

…_please…_

Ready?

_..come back to me…._

One.

_Don't' leave me you bastard! Just open you're damn eyes!_

Two.

_P-please….Sasuke…_

Three.

Fly away.

Fly away into the light….and just…

"Open your eyes." deep onyx eyes blinked open to meet worry worn cerulean ones staring back. The Uchiha blinked again to let his surroundings sink in. A hospital? What had happened? The raven's confusion battered him, but his face remained still and perfect.

Sudden flashes of The on coming truck flashed in his mind, the Uchiha heir suppressed the flinch, but the thought was pushed to his eyes showing his take on the accident to the blonde beauty before him.

Sasuke's attention traveled back to the blonde. How long had the boy been by his side? Why wasn't the dobe saying anything? Why wasn't he smiling that sun shinny smile, the one that Sasuke selfishly wanted for himself and to be shared with no one else, where did it go? How long had it been gone? Why was he staring so deeply into the Uchiha's blank eyes?

And then the world busted into a million glorifying pieces, because there it was, that smile. This was the smile that could warm the ravens dark heart and make him vulnerable to the world, the smile that could make Sasuke's day turn from a doom and gloom hell hole to a--well, it just made it better, okay?

That smile really was a work of art, something that could have only been sent from heaven like the blonde angel himself. That smile was radiating heat like sun, and Sasuke let himself soak in it greedily so.

"You're back." came that voice, that candy sweet voice that Sasuke would recognize anywhere. And he did. He knew this voice like he knew the lights voice. Naruto was his strength, his most precious person, Naruto was his everything. And before the Uchiha could stop himself:

"Hn."

So it seems being in a head-on collision didn't change the ebony haired boy's ways.

But that simple 'hn' had significant meaning, they both knew which meaning. The three-word-statement meaning.

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke's eyes softened at Naruto's words. He knew the dobe loved him, but it made Sasuke's heart swell at just a reminder. His face was still calm, expression not daring to betray him.

And then their lips met and the raven let the kitsune's warmth pinch every nerve in the most spectacular way sending a wave of dust covered electricity through his veins. Only the blonde had the power to blind Sasuke by his light.

'_My light.'_ the pale boy claimed silently.

Yes, Naruto was Sasuke's light. His road back home.

--

**-OWARI-**


End file.
